Hobbit's parchment
by ASGT and Kat Maximoff
Summary: When Ruby Chubb moves into Sam's old house, finds his journal, and becomes friends with old Frodo, she never expected to go to Mordor to rescue him from Nazgul, seekign revenge
1. Default Chapter

September 23rd, 2016 of the 4th age  
  
Why this book came to me I'll never know. We recently moved into Mayor Gamgee's old house, and we were cleaning out the attic when I came across this notebook. It had sketches of "The Nine Companions Of The Ring" I thought that old tale was made-up. But apparently I was proved wrong. Yes I know of the Took's and Gamgee's, Brandybucks and not to mention legendary Bagginess'. As a matter of fact, my friend, Rosie (Ok, so She follows me around constantly) Is a Took-Gamgee. I think that one of the Took's children married Goldilocks Gamgee, ECT ECT. Mayor Gamgee's wife was named Rosilass, or Rosie. So, in this journal there are pictures of Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Bill, Aragorn, Arwen, ECT, and ECT.   
Mother is calling for Supper. I must go.  
  
Ruby Chubb.  
  
  
September 25th   
  
I just found out that down the road is Bag-End! Oh, and you'll love this. I met Frodo Baggins, Yes, THE FRODO BAGGANSE. I asked him about his adventures. (He's 110 now) He asked me to come to tea this afternoon. He'd love to see this journal I know it.   
  
Rubs  
  
  
September 26th, at Frodo's  
Notes upon my visit:  
  
"Why Hello Ruby, how is life treating you?"  
"Very well, thank you Mr. Frodo."  
"You remind me of my friend, Samwise Gamgee, have you heard of him?"  
"Samwise? Yes, mayor 6 times in a row, I live in his old house."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, I do"  
"What's that in your hand?"  
"Oh, this, I found it in the attic, feel free to look at it."  
At that moment Frodo took the book from my hand and turned it over and flipped the pages. Running his hands over the pictures he sighed.   
"Mr. Frodo"  
"Just call me Frodo"  
"Alright, what were your friends like?"  
Then he proceeded to tell me about them, I spent a few hours there, before he told me my mother was worrying about me and sent me on my way. I so look forward to his Birthday party next year, He'll be 111! The age Bilbo was at when Frodo took on the Ring to Mordor.   
  
September 27th  
  
Tigerlily and Orangeblossom came over today. Thank God Rosie wasn't around to spoil every thing. Today we went to practice our pranking skills, were pretty good. Other than that, not much happened.  
  
Rubs  
  
September 28th  
  
I went to Frodo's again for tea, but when I arrived the place was in tatters. Paintings slashed, things strewn all over the floor. Obvious signs of a struggle. On the table was a note. Hastily written it said:  
  
Ruby Chubb-  
They are coming; I hear the hoofs of the Nazgul. There seeking revenge. Look under the bed, you will find important things. They are coming.  
  
I ran to check under his bed, nothing, then I ran to check the guest bedrooms, in the last one, under the bed there was Frodo's Elven cloak from Lothorien, his Mithril, Sting, Elendil and Bilbo's book. I hastily gathered them in the cloak and ran home.  
  
Later  
My life is an utter tragedy, upon arriving home; I also found my place in ruins. More signs of a struggle, and a path, leading to our pond were I found my parents drowned. It was at that moment I realized what I must do. I ran to the kitchen, grabbed a bag, shoved food, water, blankets and extra clothing, I put the Mithril on, hung Sting at my waist put the cloak on my back and Elendil and the book in my pack. Upon running out of the Shire, I came across Tigerlily, Orangeblossom and, alas, Rosie. Upon hearing what I was doing, they ran home to pack. Rosie came back with 2 Elven cloaks, a Gamgee one and a Took one. She gave the Took one to Tigerlily.   
  
September 29th  
  
I'm glad that last night we stopped at the Brandybucks. They gave us more food and advice. Meridoc even found his old cloak and gave it to Orangeblossom. He said that we re-minded him of himself, and Frodo. This morning, we marched on. Laughing, we decided to stop at Bree. It was were Frodo stayed, and we thought perhaps we might meet Gandolf.   
  
  
  
  
A/N:  
Usuall disclamers apply  
The Names of the Hobbits are taken from teh Hobbit Name Generater, but since those names arn't copy righted...   
oh, yes, any rsemblance to my friends, (Katie, Katie and Carolyn) Take a chill, they don't knwo about this and they probably won't care! Like you know who they are! 


	2. Part dos

September 30th  
So good to be in Bree.   
We are staying in room 2B, the same one Frodo stayed in. Right now, were sitting at our table, eating our dinner (Bread, Rootbeer) but I have this weird feeling like someone's watching me...   
Rubs  
  
Later  
Should have known, King Elessar has found out of the captivating of Frodo. He's here with us, ready to save our friend. It happened like this  
  
Rosie needed another bottle of Rootbeer. So she went over the counter (apparently sugar high) and some man asked her about me,   
"Yeah, I know Ruby, like a sister she is to me. She's over there, see her? Redish brown hair? No, not the one with freckles, the one with the green eyes, yeah, that's her. HEY RUBY!" Rosie said.   
I covered my head in my hands and walked over to her.   
"Rosielass Gamgee-Took! (I took a dramatic pause here,) YOU FOOL OF A TOOK; YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT! GET OVER HERE, WERE GOING UP STAIRS NOW!" With that I grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and lead her off. Only to have her kick me in the shins, and then the guy who was watching me grabbed me by my collar and hoisted me up stairs. The bar fell silent. Rosie, Lily and Blossom all ran up stairs after me.   
  
In the bedroom the man took of his hood.   
"Ruby Chubb, Yes, I know who you are, and it wasn't from your friends little announcement either, Yes, I know your quest, Yes, I know Frodo and Yes I am the one called Strider." I gasped  
"King Elessar? By George! But you were ruling... with Queen Arwen... And and and..." I was interrupted by Rosie, Lily and Blossom, who busted in the door shouting random fraises. They eventually calmed down when Strider told them what he knew. (A/N: I know... I'm not following the timeline, do I care? I thought not.) But then freaked out when he told them of the wraiths behind us. To put it simply, we were up all night hiding from the wriaths just like Frodo.   
Ruby, Ring Bearer in training  
  
October 24th Rivendell (A/N: LOL)  
We were at Weathertop by the 5th. There, Strider left us to get some food. (Smart wasn't he?) I was awoken to the sound of Lily, Rosie and Blossom eating breakfast! Then the stupid wraiths came and stabbed me in the arm... It hurt like heck. I diddn't remember much for the next few days. But I was told that I was carried for 5 days, where we met up with Arwen, apparently visiting Elrond and looking to save us. She took me on her horse and we rode for 5 more days. We reached Rivendell on the 14th. Then I was healed by the skilled elves. I awoke today (for the first time in a long time) to the sound of old (yes, very old) Gandalf the Grey. More is still to come  
Ruby, The Survivor  
October 25th Still Rivendell  
Lucky Lucky Me,   
We had a council earlier today. Guess who turned up? Legolas did (The elf) Gimli (the Dwarf) and Artemis (Eowyn and Faramir's daughter) they and Gandalf and Strider are to accompany us all (the hobbits) to Mount Doom to rescue Frodo. If my source (ok, my mind) is right, Frodo is being tortured. Nuff said.  
Ruby, The New and Improved Ring Bearer   
  
A/N: Previous Disclamer applys.   
  
ASGT's Word: Nice Ruby... Very Nice... Mary-Sueish. You can still up load it... uh oh... uh ohh... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! **uploads it**]  
  
Rub again: No reviewers!! GASP! ALR will have your head, and so will ASGR and Me. Ignore that. I'm on a hyper streak. Weeeeeeee   
  
OMG, this kid in my HOMEROOM looks like GULLOM! According to Milanda, I agree.. He won't go up and say "My Precious" To the so called Tigerlilly in this fic, unless we pay him.. and that kid needs counciling. Ya know Stephen Burns? The kid who got stabbed to death by his mom, He went to my school. *proudly puts on yellow ribbon* he said that "It's a good thing, the world was over populated enough" and stuff like that. Psyco... ohwell... gotta go stare at a pic of legolas... 


End file.
